Best Friends
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: A best friend is for life. Not a day or two, but forever. Forever may seem like a long time, but your best friend makes it worth it. My best friend makes it worth it. But my best friend left, without an explanation. And now I want to know why.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is dedicated to my best friend, Jenna. Jen you never got a reason as to why I left, and I want to say I am sorry for that. I love you. You have been my absolute best friend since kindergarten and I want you to know that you always will be. I dedicated this to you for being so supportive. The real reason I moved was because of my father. You know the story about him. My mother moved my brother and I to Wales and then she re-married so there is no going home now. I hope you understand that and forgive me for never giving you a proper goodbye.

* * *

A best friend is for life. Not a day or two, but forever. Forever may seem like a long time, but your best friend makes it worth it. _**My**_ best friend makes it worth it.

Duncan has been my best friend for as long as I remember. We met in kindergarten. We were he first two kids there. I was playing with the kitchen set in the corner of the class when he walked over. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Do you wanna play with me?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I don't play girly games" He replied.

"It's not a girly game!" I protested, "I'm making deadly cupcakes to poison people I don't like."

"Would you give one to me?"

"No." I gave a simple answer, "I like you."

That memory is my favorite. I can remember everything clearly. I was wearing my new pink dress that I detested so much. I had my long black hr tied up in pigtails. Duncan had short black hair and a sparkle in his teal colored eyes. He was wearing an baggy blue shirt with the word 'Fearless' on it. I remember him telling me it meant he wasn't scared of anything. I believed him. He was the first person I met that liked me for who I was. I wasn't a girly girl like others, I preferred to get down and dirty with the boys. Most people said I was secretly a boy, but over time I learnt to ignore them. I enjoyed hanging with the boys and that's all that mattered.

I went through my school life with Duncan. We always had each others backs. If it was from pulling pranks to helping each other in class t dealing with the other kids who ha problems with the way we were. We always stuck by each other.

In sixth grade a new girl moved to the school, Heather Lakeworth. We instantly didn't click. She started bulling me big time. That was until Duncan stood up for me. He went straight up to Heather and told her how it was.

"What did Gwen ever do to you?" Duncan threw his hands in the air. "Nothing! So leave her alone!" He yelled in her face.

"Or what?" Heather placed her hand on her hips.

"Oh you don't wanna know. My brother's in jail right now, but when he gets out I can get him to come see you." Heather took a big gulp.

"I-I'm not s-scared of you." She was starting to tremble.

"Sure your not." Duncan walked back to me and we did our own little secret hand-shake, that ended with me hugging him. No one else would have done that for me, but Duncan did.

Throughout the rest of our school life Heather didn't bother me. Well not as much anyway. She still called me names and occasionally spread rumors about me, but I learnt to cope with it all. Duncan taught me it doesn't matter what other people think of you, it's what you think of yourself that matters.

Duncan and I remained close, through thick and thin. Through the good and the bad. Throughout the whole of grade school.

When we got into high school things changed between us though. He started doing things, criminal things. We had always pulled ranks together but he took it to the next level. I tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't. This sent me into depression. I thought I was losing my best friend. I turned to the dark things in life. I started wearing dark colored clothing. I wore black, knee-high boots and black skirts. Dark green-grey tops with army green shirts underneath. I used pale foundation and teal lipstick. I used black eyeliner, loads of eyeliner. When I first went int school with my new look everyone stared at me. I hated people staring, I blocked them all out, just like Duncan had taught me. Duncan started skipping classes, so I hardly saw him. I was all alone in school. Then he just disappeared all together. I didn't even get a goodbye. This sent me into further depression. He was really gone, I was really all alone. I cut my long, black hair to my ears and I added streaks of teal. I was now a full goth. Over time people accepted it and I faded into the background once again. Only this time my best friend wasn't there with me.

I remember the last time I saw Duncan. It was in Freshman year. I was late for school because I had had a dentist appointment that morning. I was running up the steps to the main entrance when I heard voices from round the side of the building. I stopped on the top step and then ran back down them. I walked over to the side of the building and peered round the corner. I saw a bunch of boys smoking. On in particular caught my eye. He had a black mohawk and a nose stud but I still knew his piercing, teal eyes. "Duncan, what are you doing?" I asked, cautiously moving towards him.

"Hey doll face, want one?" Duncan held out a blue packet but I pushed it back to him.

"No thanks Duncan. I don't feel like killing myself today." The boys watching us gave out a group 'ooh', signaling I had offended Duncan.

"Suit yourself." He took a long drag then threw the butt on the floor and stomped it out. I turned my back on him and continued my walk to 3rd period without him.

That day is another memory imprinted on my mind for eternity.

I still remember the old Duncan, the one I wanted to be my best friend. I miss him more than words can describe,I want my best friend back. It is my biggest wish to see Duncan again.

A best friend is for life. Not a day or two, but forever. Forever may seem like a long time, but your best friend makes it worth it. _**My**_ best friend made it worth it.

No one knows how long forever is, forever may be a week or a month. It may be a year or 10. Forever may be until the day you die. For me forever ended that day.

* * *

A/N: Thanks you for reading this chapter. It means a lot to me. I will contine with story when I can. And Jenna this is my goodbye =]


	2. Chapter 2

A/M:This story is dedicated to my best friend Jenna. I'm sorry for leaving with saying goodbye.

Jen, this is my goodbye =]

* * *

A best friend is for life. Not a day or two, but forever. Forever may seem like a long time, but your best friend makes it worth it. _**My**_ best friend makes it worth it.

"Gwen," my brother called up the stairs."it's time to get up, grumpy." I groaned and pulled myself up. It was Friday morning. Only one day left in school until the weekend. I missed those days where I has something to get out of bed for, now I had nothing. I pulled on my clothes and stared at my face in the mirror. My skin was normal colored on my face. I detested it so much, but I still spent a few minutes each morning looking at it before shoveling on the make-up. When I'm finished my face is a pale white, my eyes are outlined with black and my lips are teal. I spend ara few minutes staring at my new reflection, before dragging my way down to the table.

My kitchen was a very small. It could just about squeeze a refrigerator, stove and sink in along with two counters without a round, wooden table and three chairs being placed in the corner. The bleach white walls and black floor tiles didn't do the room any favors either. I slumped into the empty chair that my mother an brother weren't occupying.

"Morning, miss gothica." Liam, my younger brother greeted me, the same way he did every morning. "Got some news for you." My ears picked up on the last part. News? For me? It was a once in a life time thing. It was the same thing day-in day-out, never anything interesting like news.

"What?" I asked in utter shock.

"I, well ..You." He spoke to me like I was some kind of remedial kid.

"Yeah. I heard you, just don't believe it."

"Well believe it. Mom actually got a job!" Liam half squealed.

"A. Job" I broke the words apart with a drop of my head. And sure enough my brother nodded his head enthusiastically. At that moment my mother looked up from her news paper.

"Oh, morning, sweetie. Liam, have you told her the good news?" I rolled my eyes, trust her to miss an entire conversation. She wasn't the brightest spark around, but hey, she was my mother, she gave me life. Another reason to hate her.

"Yeah, mom, I told her but I haven't got to the best bit yet." It got better? My lazy mother getting of her ass wasn't the best bit?

"Gwen, we're moving to a town on the other side of the city." I felt like jumping up and down and doing a happy dance, but I restrained myself form making me look like a fool. We were moving from our tiny little town all the way to the other side of the city. Now that sentence may not sound correct to you but tome it does. My town was right next door to a large city and on the other side of the city was another town, my new town, where I would happily be moving to. Salong school, salong weirdo's t that school, hello new house, hello new people.

A best friend is for life. Not a day or two, but forever. Forever may seem like a long time, but your best friend makes it worth it. _**My**_ best friend made it worth it.

No one knows how long forever is, forever may be a week or a month. It may be a year or 10. Forever may be until the day you die. For me forever might start again on Monday.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:This story is dedicated to my best friend Jenna. I'm sorry for leaving with saying goodbye.

Jen, this is my goodbye =]

This chapter is dedicated to another one of my best friends, Skye. When I first moved to Wales she showed me the brighter side of life.

A best friend is for life. Not a day or two, but forever. Forever may seem like a long time, but your best friend makes it worth it. _**My**_ best friend makes it worth it.

I was jumping on my bed, listening to some kind of cheesy music on the radio that wasn't my kind of music. But I was far to happy to change the station. I was moving. I only had one day left in this hell hole and I wanted to spend it right. So after a few more songs I made sure my bedroom door was locked extra tight and I climed out my bedroom window and down to the corner shop. I bought toilet paper and whipped cream. The guy behind the counter, Reg, knew me well enough to know I was going to pull a prank.

"So what's the special occasion?"He asked, scanning my items.

"I'm moving to he other side of the city." I almost squealed.

"Wel I guess I won't be seeing you around then."

"I guess not." I was upset about tat. I liked Reg. Not in that kinda way, but he was the closest thing I had to a friend. I reached over the counter and huggd him.

"I'd better go." I walked to the door of the shop but stopped, "Bye Reg."

"Bye Gwen."

I walked a few streets before arried at my destination. The silver sports car was just sitting in the drive, almost like it was waiting for me. I had a quick peek in the house window and no one was there. I smirked and unloaded my stuff from the bag.

When I was finished with the car you couldn't recongize it. It was white from both the cream and the paper. The only downd=side was that I wouldn't be able to see Heathers face whan she saw the car. I laughed to myself as I walked home. That was the ultimate prank. No one had ever dared do that to Heather, but I just had. Carefully, I climbed up to my bedroom window, making sure my laughing didn't throw me off balance. I laughed myself to sleep that night.

Saturday, I spent it packing my bags. My room was bare when I left. Just the white walls and the black floor, it kind of resembled the kitchen. I pulled my suitcases down the stairs only to trip over my brothers. I scowled at him while he laughed. I hated him. He was only a year and 11 months younger than me, but he acted like a kid all the time. It was annoying.

"Gwen, we need to go. Now." My mother was rushing around Sunday morning making sure everything was packed, everything was ready but she stll worried.

"Mom, i'll be in the car." told her, while umped in the front of her car. It wasn't the most stylish ride, but it was a car none the less. Oh gosh, I'm starting to talk like my mother now. She says all these old saying and they get stuck in my head some times.

I drummed my fingers against the window. I was bored now. I had wasted all my energy jumping around being happy about moving. I grabbed a cushion form the back seat, Inever really knew why it was here but now I had a reason to use it. I fell asleep instantly.

When I awoke I was still in the parked car, but when I looked out the window my old house wasn't there any more Istead I was looking at a new house. I scrambled out of the door and stared up at the building. It was bigger than my old house, not quite big, but still bigger. It was tiled white with a red brick wall around the yard.

"Oh so your finally awake." i HEAED liam say. but I didn't take any notcie, I was mesmorized by the house.

"Sweetie, get your suitcases and start unpacking." I took notice of my mother though. "Everything's already up there, your bed and closet and stuff. You can arrnge it all." A smiled spread across my face. I grabbed my thee suitcases from the car and dragged them up the path to my new home and then up the stairs to my new bedroom. It was white and black, like my old room, but I had more space in this room. I dumped my bags by the door and got stariht to work on re-arranging my furniture. I pushed my bed against the window and the closet on the opposite wall. I placed my mirror on the only hook in the wall, to the left of the closet. I placed my desk at the bottom of my bed and tucked my chair in neatly. I stared round my room, it was looking better already.

After I hung all my clothes up in the closet I unpacked all of my art supplies. I love drawing, sketching, painting, anything like that. I laid a few sheets of paper on the desk and divided all of my pencils, pens, paints and paint brushes into different drawers. I smiled at my new room. I couldn't believe it, I had finally ditched all of the horrible memories. I had left them all behind in the old town and now, now this was my time to start fresh. Be a new person. I could start over. No more self-pity, no more bad luck, this will be a better life.

School. I had to start a new one. Lucky me. I wish my mother could just home-school me, but now she had a job she couldn't even stay home to do that. My dad...my dad left. He walked out on us when I was 3. I rememberthe last thing he told me too. He had taken me upstairs to bed but I had refused to sleep, so he picked me up and sat me on the window's edge. The two of us looked up at the stars together. He taught me about the consolations. Orion's belt, the big dipper and the little dipper. All of them. I loved making mywn up too. We sat there for hours, just stargazing. And when I was finally tired he put me into bed.

"Gwen, I want you to know that your dreams ae always achieveable." He let out a big sigh, "You can do anything you want to." He kissed me on the forehead and left. I was only 3 I didn't understand any of it. When I woke up the next morning he was gone.

I had slept like a baby that night, so I was ready for school that morning. I had never moved schools before, so I had no experience wit meeting new people. My stomach was tightening just thinking about it. I got dressed inot my usual attire and applied my make-up. I tried ot to look too gothic, I didn't want to be a total outcast at this school.

I quietly crept downstairs since neither my mother or brother were up yet, and I walked out the door and down to the bus stop. I sat for a while, in the chilly air and then decided to go for a walk, the gbus wasn't scheduled to come for a little while so I was okay. I walked he streets. Not knowing where I was going but I remembered my way back. I passed house after house, nothing nteresting so I walked back to the bus stop, just in time too. The bus was about to pull away, but stopped for me. I jumped on board and took a seat near the back. It was pretty packed already. People stared and whispered, but I was new, it was expected, right? I shrugged it off, I didn't care what oters thought of me. I was me and they weren't going to change me.

I spent the first to periods waiting for the pincipal to get out of a meeting. I was told I had to speak with him first. When he eventully came out of his office I saw a by walk past him.

"Now get back to your lesson's." He told the boy. He looked like a delinquent, the boy now not the teacher. "Miss Burnse. How nice of you to join our school, please come in." He moved out the way and I walked into his office. There was another girl in there too. She had shoulder length brown hair and perfect tanned skin. She was wearing a white shirt and grey blazer ontop. Total prep. She smiled at me and I faked one back. "Take a seat, miss Burnse." The principal said, sitting dwn in his own chair. "This is Courtney Smith. She is an honur student here." He explained. "Miss Smith will show you around the school and help you settle in." Courtney smiled at me again. "Now then irls hurry off to your first class." Courtey stood up and left the office, I had nothing to do but follow. We walked in silence until the office was no longer in site.

"Okay."Courtney turned to me, her face no longer smiling. "You have to do as I say, when I say it."

"Your not the boss of me. "I told her. She smirked at me. Since when do preps smirk.

"I have a friend you'll get on well with" She gave a sigh, "come on we have math first." Courtney led me up two flights of stairs and into a large classroom that ws only half-full.

I spent the rest of that lesson being stared at, and the next two after that. Lunchat last. I followed Courtney down to the cafeteria and she led me to a tabledead centre of the room. The prep table, thats what I though it was anyway, boy was I wrong. We were joined by a blonde girl and a blonde boy. The girl was wearing a blue hoodie and had he long hair pulled back behind her. The boy had an open pink shirt and a cowboy hat. They were both so laid back. Not preps at all.

"Hi i'm Bridgette and this is my boyfriend Geoff." The girl introduced.

"Hey, I'm Gwen." I replied as friendly as I could.

"Hey, Court did you do the french homework." Geoff asked.

"Yes I did. No you can't copy." She answered. They got into an argument about the homework but got distracted by another person joining the table. He had black hair that flopped inot his gorgeous green eyes. He was wearing a green shirt with a black handprint. He sat down not noticing me. Nothing unusual about that.

"Trent, arn't you going to say hello." The boy looked up, a frown plastered on his face, but it disappered when his eyes met mine. I could feel my cheeks blush slightly.

"Hi, I'm Trent."

"I'm Gwen." We continued to gaze at each other until we were distracted by another person joining our table. It was that boy form the office that morning. He had black hair and bright green mowhawk. He was wearing a black shirt with an out of shape face on it. He didn't look up at any of us, he just grumled to himself.

"Aww." I heard Courtney tease, "Is big, bad, Duncan in a bad mood because he yet again got sent to the principals office?" I could see all his muscles tense up.

"Don't. Start. Princess." He scoffed at the table, but it was meant for Courtney.

"Come on, dude. So what it's only the principal. The worst he can do is expell you." Geoff tried to comfort him and it must have worked because he let out a sigh.

"Why don't you say hi to the new dudette?" The cowboy continued. Even before he looked up I knew a smirk had spread aross his face.

"Dont get any idea's, Duncan." Courtney warned, and for the first time the delinquent looked up at me. His teal eyes met my black ones and we were both sent into a state of shock.

A best friend is for life. Not a day or two, but forever. Forever may seem like a long time, but your best friend makes it worth it. _**My**_ best friend made it worth it.

No one knows how long forever is, forever may be a week or a month. It may be a year or 10. Forever may be until the day you die. For me forever just re-started.


	4. Chapter 4

A best friend is for life. Not a day or two, but forever. Forever may seem like a long time, but your best friend makes it worth it. _**My**_ best friend makes it worth it.

"D-Duncan?" I stuttered. All the boy could do was nod. He was staring at me, opened-mouthed and wide-eyed. My best friend was sitting right infront of me but the only way I had recongized him was from his eyes. His perfect tealy-blue eyes.

"I'm sensing they knw each other." I heared someone say but I was too busy staring at Duncan to take notice of who.

"What are you doing here?" The delinquent finally snapped.

"Me? What are you doing here?" I half screamed back. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in the chair.

"I've been here 18 months, swetheart."

"Yeah I can count, wait, what about the other 8 months?" I questioned him.

"Juvie." He spoke like it was no big deal. "Now, you are here because?"

"My mom got a new job and we had to move" I told him. "Why haven't I heard a word off you?" Duncan took his while thinking of an answer.

"You remember that day, the day we last spoke?" I nodded my head.

"You were round the back of the school with the druggie's"

"Yeah, well what happened that day changed things." He looked away from me. "What you said to me that day, it made me want to chnge, but I couldn't." He took a deep breath, "in the end it went to far. I got caught and sent to juvie for 7 months. When I got out my parents had already moved away and I had to go with." Duncan's eyes me ine again. "I wanted to say goodbye, trust me I did but I couldn't." I felt tears stinging the back of my eyes. Oh gosh, I never cry and now, a few minutes with Dunan and ll I want to do is weep.

I couldn't bring myself to talk to him anymore. Lucky for me Courtney butted in just in time.

"So, how do you two know each other?" I knew that was the big question. I guess Duncan hadn't told anyone about his past. Why would he?

"We were friends, best friends since kindergarten. One day Duncan just got up and left." I explained.

"Duncan, why haven't you ever mentioned this?" Courtney almost spat at him.

"Never came up, I didn't want you guys to know abou my past."

"Why not? Ashamed of me Duncan?"

"Gwen"

"That's what I thought."I couldn't take it any longer. I stood up and walked out the door into the yard. I sat on one of the benches and buried my face in my hands. How could this happen to me? Why must my life be so awkward? I could feel my eyes burning, urging me to cry,and to my dismay I let my body win. For the first time in years, I cried. Lucky for me no one was around to witness it. Well, that's what I thought until I heard a voice.

"Gwen, are you okay?" The sweet natured voice could onl belong to one person.

"I'm fine, Bridgette." I told her, not looking up from my hands.

"If it's any consoltation, Courtney's giving him a good piece of her mind." I gave a watery smile. "He's not worth crying over, no guy is." Bridgette put a friendly arm around me and I looked at her.

"You can't tell anyone I was crying."

"It's okay, you have an image to hold up. I get it." She smiled at me. "Here." Bridgette handed me a tissue and mirror. "The panda eyes are a dead give away."

After gettng rid of my blotchy eye make-up I walked to my next period with Bridgette. She was a really nice person. Nothing like Courtney, or Duncan for that matter. I was about to walk through the door after Bridgette byu a musculy arm stopped me.

"I don't want to talk to you." I hissed at Duncan."

"But I want to talk to you." He removed his arm form the door and put it on my shoulder with his other hand on my other shoulder. "You never gave me a chance to explain."

"What's there to explain?" I sad, trying not to look him in the eyes, but failing miserably.

"Gwen, the reason no one knew about you. About us. Is because it hurt to much to think about you. My heart was torn when I moved."

"And mine wasn't?" I pushed his arms away from me. "Duncan, the last time I saw you after I left I was torn. My best friend had turned me into a possesion." The tears were trying to escape again. "After that day you changed."

"So did you." He was eyeing up my new look. "That week in school, I never spoke to you becase I knew you were mad. You needed time to cool off. So I left you alone. I watched you everyday, you were all I could think about."

"Same here." I responded meanfully, folding my arms.

"Gwen, come on. Don't be like this. I didn't know that would be the last time I saw you. I was going totalk to you the day I got busted. I never wanted to hurt you. I-I loved you." My ears picked up on the last senatnce.

"You..you what?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"I loved you." He repeated with difficulty.

"Duncan-" I was cut off by Courtney.

"You two should hurry up before the teacher arrive!" Her temper was going to drive me crazy, her timing too. I gave Duncan one last look and walked into the classroom.

A best friend is for life. Not a day or two, but forever. Forever may seem like a long time, but your best friend makes it worth it. _**My**_ best friend made it worth it.

No one knows how long forever is, forever may be a week or a month. It may be a year or 10. Forever may be until the day you die. For me forever just got destroyed, again.


	5. Chapter 5

A best friend is for life. Not a day or two, but forever. Forever may seem like a long time, but your best friend makes it worth it. _**My**_ best friend makes it worth it.

"Damn girl." I was sitting ouside when another girl came up to me. She had dark skin, dark hair and dark eyes. She was on the big side, but she was very stylish about her look. "What do you think your doing?" She asked me.

"Excuse me?" I was seriously conused, all I was doing was sitting on a wall.

"I haven't seen Duncan fall this hard over a girl since Courtney." She folded her arms across her big chest. "And here you are not doing a thing about it."

"I'm sorry what?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

".You." She shook my shoulders.

"Who are you?" I had no idea who she was.

"Names LeShawna. Now what are you going to do about Duncan?" My brain was having a hard time sinking all this in. Some random girl has come up to me and told me my ex-best friend likes me.

"Wait back up, back up. Courtney?"

"Yeah girl. Duncan fell hard for that stuck-up snob. She didn't catch him either." Duncan liked Courtney. Wow, his standards were slipping. "Now come on, tell me you like him too."

"Why should I tell you anything? We just met. And no I don't like Duncan, _I love him."_ I finished the sentance in my head.

"Okay, okay. But let that boy down gently then, cause after Courtney broke his heart he went on a real mad rage." With that LeShawna left me to be. How had she known anyway? Was it that obvious to people? Or was this school just one big gossip? It doesn't matter, Duncan and I are long over. We arn't friends anymore. We've both changed too much. We don't know a thing about each other now.

I got up and walked into my calss for last period. I sat at the back of the room, so no one could see me. I was still thinking hard about Duncan. Class started and I zoned out. My thoughts still about Duncan. Should I tell him I love him? What would her do if I did? What if he hate's me? I broke away from my thoughts long enough to hea my teacher.

"Class, you have 5 minutes to discuss." I was about to go back into my thoughts when the two people in the row in front turned to face me. Courtney and Geoff. It was then I realised that Bridgette and Trent were sitting either side of me.

"Gwen, what's going on with you and Duncan?" Trent asked.

"One minute you hate him and the next I catch you almost kissing in the hallway." Courtney added.

"Wewere not almost kissing!" I said a little too loud, students around the group of us turned to listen in.

"back off you vultares." Courtney hissed at them.

"There is nothing going on with me and Duncan." I continued. "We used to be friends but now we're not."

A best friend is for life. Not a day or two, but forever. Forever may seem like a long time, but your best friend makes it worth it. _**My**_ best friend made it worth it.

No one knows how long forever is, forever may be a week or a month. It may be a year or 10. Forever may be until the day you die. For me I might never get a chance at forever again.


	6. Chapter 6

A best friend is for life. Not a day or two, but forever. Forever may seem like a long time, but your best friend makes it worth it. _**My**_ best friend makes it worth it.

"Courtney." I ran to catch up with the brunette. "Can I ask you something?" Courtney gave me a puzled look but gave me permission. "What went on with you and Duncan?" I could tell by her eyes I had upset her, even though she didn't act it.

"I don;t know what your talking about" She said and twirled round and walked off in the opposite direction. I followed her, cautiously.

"Yes you do." I called, keeping my distance form the girl. "Is it true Duncan used ot like you? Is it true you let him down, you let him down hard?" I asked. Courtney stopped dead in her tracks and I almost walked into her. She spun back aroundand glared at me.

"What happened before you came here has nothing to do with you." She told me, her voice full of rage.

"So you didn't like him?" I further questioned. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth behind her perfectly glossed lips. I just stoo there, hand on my hips, and watching Courtney tense up.

"No." She finally choked. "I didn't like him, and I still don't" She opened her eyes and they were bloodshot. "Now, if you will stop stalking me I have to get home." Without another word she left for the exit once again.

I left out the other exit and made my way home. It was cold out and looked like it was about to rain, but it didn't bother me. Because I had waited to talk to Courtney, I was too late for the bus, so I had to walk. I was happy walking, it gave me time to think. Think about Duncan, think about Courtney, think about Duncan and Courtney. What that boy ever saw in her, I will never know. She was an upight, bossy, over-controling, snobby, prep.

I was ranting on about Courtney in my mind when a car pulled up along side me. I jumped back a bit at the sight of the black sports car. It had tinted windows and looked brand new. I carried on walking but was stopped.

"Hey, Gwen." Itunred round to see Duncan leaning out of the drivers window. "Need a lift?" He asked.

"No thanks." I told him, and continued my journey. The car crept up along side me and drove at my pace.

"Come on, doll face. Jump in." He was determind for me to join him in his car.

After a few minutes of bckering, I caved and got in the passenger seat of his car. The inside was better than the outside. It was white leather and eveything lookd so expensive. Duncan must have seen me checking it all out.

"Like it?" He smirked.

"How can you afford all of this?" I asked, still taking it all in.

"My parents are still cops, but they've moved up the ladder a bit. I've got a good bit of allowance coming in." His smirk grew wider. I remember Duncan's parents. They were cops, and even when I had known them they were good at they're job. It made me wonder how Duncan had turned out so juvenile, but then again he had always hated his parents, so he was obviously rebelling.

"So, how have you been?" He asked casualy. It was like we had never been seperated to him.

"I've been bad. I've been horrible. I've been...alone." I didn't look at him, I continued to stare out the window.

"I am really sorry. There's nothing else I can say. It's all my fault." His oice as convincing enough.

"Okay, I forgive you." He perked up at the sound of my words.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." I assured him. The rest of the car ride was easier. We talked. We talked about everything. Everythng that had happened to us. It made the drive to my house shorten.

I opend the car door and started to get out, but I didn't. I sat back down. Duncan gave me a funny look but I payed no attention to him.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked. His face lit up like a christmas tree. He turned the engine off and got out of the car.

"You coming?" Only then did I relaise I was still in the car. I slammed the door and Duncan locked the car. Walked up to my front door together. Chatting away like old friends.

A best friend is for life. Not a day or two, but forever. Forever may seem like a long time, but your best friend makes it worth it. _**My**_ best friend made it worth it.

NO! My best friend still makes it worth it.

No one knows how long forever is, forever may be a week or a month. It may be a year or 10. Forever may be until the day you die. Forever never ended for me, but it took moving to a new place and re-meeting my best friend to realise that.

Forever is a long time when you think about it, even with your best friend by your side. All I know is I want Duncan by my side for as long as I live.

* * *

A/N: Well guys this is it. This is the end of Best Friends. I want to thank all of you for taking the time to read it and I want to especially thank my reviewers, you guys are the reason I continue to write.

Jenna this story is dedicated to you. You are my best friend and I always want you to be by me. We may be in different countries, in diffrent continents, but no matter whet You are my real best friend.

I'm gonna write a sequel to this called 'All Grown Up'. So if you liked this then you might wanna read that =]

Wanna preview? Gd cuz your gonna get 1 =]

After mine and Courtney's 'little encounter' in the hallway, she had decided to give Duncan a chance. Yes, I had loved Duncan but he obviously didn't love me anymore. I learnt to move on, and sure enough I found love with someone else. Trent. The two of us belong together in my opinion. The four of us, plus Bridgette and Geoff ,who are also dating, are still close friends. If we're not at work then we're with each other.

It's been 5 years since we finished high school. It's a shock we have all remained so close. It's a shock Duncan graduated actually, let alone got into college. But that's just us. Always making fun of each other. That's the best thing about real best friends, you can make fun of each other and not think anything of it.


End file.
